mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost
Frost is one of the main antagonists in The MC Story. He is as a strange character often on his own side, but has sided with Mob Destructor and Anfinious before. Biography Frost appears in The Prequels as a prisoner, a mass griefer according to Calious later on. After Mob Destructor's take over, he somehow escapes and takes refuge in the Nether, though later leaves. He rejoins in Season One, siding with Mob Destructor, potentially only faking this as to take over himself. Frost briefly betrays Mob Destructor after regretting turning on the main crew, but toward the end of the season, appears to be working with him again. Frost was possibly killed, or faked his death when Trock stabbed him. He appears in Season Two, again hiding in the Nether and plotting his own take over of the server. He sets up traps in the Nether, and attacks Mob Destructor's factory, the latter sending his slaves in the Nether after him. Most slaves fall into Frost's traps, but a Ghast shoots the ground beneath Frost, sending him plummeting to his death. It's revealed he had access to a modification which cloned players as NPCs, and as a result of testing this mod, caused the clones of Trock, Mob Destructor and Anfinious to show up in the episodes 1 mc year later, Fake and Storm respectively. However, he couldn't clone anybody efficiently this way, he needed a player's body as a template to rapidly clone; he recovers Anfinious' corpse when he falls into the hole-Nether portal at the Giant Hole Site after being killed by Red. Mob Destructor recovers the army after Frost's death. He returns in Season Five, in which he attacks the crew searching for Calious. Inside the Nether, he knocks Gold into the lava beneath a fortress, but, under the influence of Fire resistance, Gold survives and retreats to land in fear that the effect will shortly wear off. A Ghast's fireball sends Frost plummeting down into the lava, but survives as a result of previously consuming an enchanted golden apple. Frost then descends into the lava to hide from the crew. He reappears in the overworld after the crew defeat the elder guardian. In an underground cave, just as he is about to kill Titan, Calious leaps behind him and stabs him in the back, killing him. However, Calious is then shot in the back of the head by Anfinious, killing him too. He, "off-screen", regained Mob Destructor's trust before Season Five, as the former added him into the server lock mechanism, opping Frost after Mob Destructor's death. He appears for a frame in Outage in Titan's flashback. He appears very briefly in the Virtis Tales episode Reset, which takes place just before Season Five, where he has agreed to work with Mob Destructor again and accept being a server lock. It's unknown what happened to him during the Virtis Purge, as it is stated that they deleted all player data and lifted all bans, which would've left him alive again. It's possible he went back on the server, but he isn't seen during Season Six. Trivia *When he makes his first appearance in Season One, his username was originally Frosty and was shown as an innocent player. His username was later corrected in the digital version. *In Season One, Trock stabbed him and he was apparently killed, with crosses for eyes. This was later changed to wide open eyes. It's unknown if he was actually killed at that moment or survived, possibly being revived by M_D later on. Category:Characters